


seasons.

by colderthancold



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F, just some pretentious one shots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-19 11:30:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9438272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colderthancold/pseuds/colderthancold
Summary: just some season related one shots.





	1. ginger gingers.

Honoka couldn’t stand being still. It was a beautiful fall afternoon and everything looked a little bit more beautiful than it usually did (which was a lot). The sky matched the leaves that laid on the ground and Honoka couldn’t help but feel an urge to pile them and jump over them. That would be a great, ten out of ten fall afternoon. But she couldn’t, because Rin was over her. Literally. The younger girl was napping over Honoka, who was messily lying down on the couch, with no possibility to move at all.

Honoka couldn’t stand being still. She knew Rin would enjoy the plans she had (she was sure Rin would run and jump around as much as her, as they weren’t too different in that aspect), but she wouldn’t dare to wake her up. She looked too peaceful. Too cute. She looked like a small kitten that was taking a nap near the fireplace in the middle of a snow storm.

Honoka couldn’t stand being still, maybe except after eating, that one moment when you just want a cup of tea and sleep forever (and maybe annoy your little sister a bit).

Honoka couldn’t stand being still, but when Rin moved pulling her closer, in that warm, cuddly manner of hers, smiling in her sleep, Honoka realized she wouldn’t mind being still for a thousand years just if she could stay like that with Rin forever.


	2. bad rom-coms.

Winter mornings were made for cuddling. As simple as that. And Nico didn’t understand how her girlfriend, who was supposed to be a smart person, couldn’t understand that simple rule. She insisted on jogging every single morning leaving Nico awake and alone with nothing else to do than watch some rom-coms by herself. And by herself they weren’t as fun; aside from the fact that they ended up being boring, she didn’t have a blushing Umi on her side to tease and hug.

Winter mornings were made for cuddling. Most of the time Umi was really stiff and avoided physical contact as much as possible because she was dorky and awkward, but in the morning she would be a little more loose and she would even start the affection by hugging Nico in her sleep (which she obviously denied later), and Nico would hug her back and they would end up like a knot of hugs and cheek kisses and somewhat innocent and pure love. The love you can only get and give on a cold winter morning and is like a flower that shyly waits spring to bloom.

Winter morning were made for cuddling and without Umi by her side Nico felt like she was going to catch a cold. As Umi left so early in the morning, she would leave her side of the bed without the covers and it would get awfully cold after some minutes, and she needed Umi’s warm body by her side, since Umi was more or less her personal stove. Every time this happened Nico would curse her girlfriend with the least offensive words she knew and she hope karma would to its thing making Umi fall while running.

Winter mornings were made for cuddling, and while Nico thought about this all and rolled on the bed she was supposed to share with her (dense and stupid but lovable after all) girlfriend, Umi arrived. And she had gotten Nico some flowers, even if it was winter and it was hard to find some that actually looked good. And these were the most beautiful flower Nico had ever seen. And even if she was all sweaty, Nico got up from her warm spot on the bed and hugged Umi. Then, she dragged her to the bed and they finally and gloriously cuddled and they felt on top of the world, because winter mornings were made for cuddling.


	3. heaven.

Spring always seemed bond to a giggly kind of feeling. Nozomi, Kotori and Hanayo were having a picnic, surrounded only by nature and some vague lost melody. It was spring, the weather was nice and they wanted to see the newly bloomed flowers. They were eating, they were talking and they were giggling. It was purity just right there in those girls. Literal purity; they meant to harm no one, they could harm no one. They just wanted to see flowers, even if in the mirrors they looked at they would always see one.

Spring always seemed bond to a giggly kind of feeling. Who had the idea of going to swim in the river, no one knows. It was probably Nozomi, but that’s irrelevant. What’s actually relevant is that they dove in the water. The first one to do so was Kotori. Then Nozomi did. After that, Hanayo. And they felt happy. They swam around and they felt the youngest and the most free they had ever felt.

Spring always seemed bond to a giggly kind of feeling. After that they looked at every flower they could. They laid over them and made flower crowns, as clichéd as it sounds. The only crowns that were actually good were Kotori’s. But they didn’t care. They had had a picnic, they had swam in the river and they were surrounded by flowers. They could have mistaken that place for heaven at some point. They were angels. That was heaven. And they didn’t care.

Spring always seemed bond to a giggly kind of feeling. They fell asleep after a while. Maybe they did it on purpose for the sake of that calm aura that was surrounding them, but they didn’t. They were just on the best bed imaginable and smelling the greatest perfume on earth. And they were in silence. And maybe, in the end, they were like goddesses. The goddesses of purity.


	4. hot patootie.

It was just another summer day. Maki was trying to get a tan (with not so satisfactory results) and Eli was under liters of sunscreen, trying to avoid the sunlight as much as possible because if not she was most likely going to end up looking like a giant lanky lobster.

It was just another summer day. Eli was reading Maki’s book (since she didn’t want to get her tan while reading and mess it up) but she couldn’t concentrate and her eyes constantly left the book to look at Maki. She looked beautiful and glamorous as ever and she wished they could hug each other (even if it was hot and they would end up covered in sweat) and look at the sky and talk about things that seemed relevant but were not.

It was just another summer day when that song started playing on the radio. That one song you’ve heard but you can’t remember when, nor with whom or where. You just are completely sure you’ve heard it, you’ve sang it because you know the lyrics by heart and you’ve crazily and dizzily danced to its beat. It’s something like a déjà vu kind of feeling.

It was just another summer day when Eli asked Maki to dance. It didn’t matter if sunlight was gonna make her look like a tomato; she wanted to dance to that song she loved so much with the person she loved the most. Maki frowned, but agreed. Eli smiled. They started to dance slowly, carefully, testing some dance moves and trying to actually do something. After a while they were dancing a full-on choreography they have never rehearsed but seemed to know from somewhere. The same place the song belonged to, probably. Maki was stiff, still. She was acting like a picky, irritable cat. The ones that bite you if you try to pet them. Eli, on the other side, was as charming as she could be with that big, stupid smile on her face, showing her playful dog side for once. She loved Maki, she loved to dance and she loved that song. If she were a dog and had a tail, it’d been moving like crazy.

It was just another summer day, and Eli called Maki hot patootie because she thought it was the neatest nickname she had ever called her. Maki blushed and asked her not to call her that ever again, especially near other people. Eli didn’t listen and called her that again because she’s a teaser, and because embarrassed Maki sure is a hot patootie.

It was just another summer day, really. Dancing, teasing, laughing and living something. Warmly loving each other under the light of the sun because the night doesn’t seem to come.


End file.
